Generalization processes in the psychological treatment of children are poorly understood. While the process is crucial to effective treatment, little empirical evidence is currently available to document its occurrence as a product of treatment. The present research is geared to filling this obvious gap in the child-clinical field. Over the past several years this research project has produced data outlining environmental conditions that inhibit or induce generalization. Up to now, these data have been of a correlational nature. The current year marks our effort to subject these correlational findings to experimental analyses.